Frozen Essence - A Smurf Fanfiction
by GolfballFan
Summary: "Gargamel, who had found a dangerous spell book, has finally cast an evil spell over the small village of smurfs, who were distracted because they were preparing for the winter, freezing all the smurfs except a select few who were out collecting smurfberries for Papa Smurf" (Warning: Contains OC' s, Yaio... Don't worry only cute fluff, and possible slight blood, just to warn you)


_"A group of Smurfs have once took a journey, that taught them more than they ever thought it would. But before the story is told, let's take a look at its background; shall we?"_

The Smurfs were a group of small, blue humanoid beings about three apples high; they live in tiny, comfy mushrooms in a hidden village in the middle of a graceful forest, Smurfs came in all sorts of sizes with different names that capture their own personality or profession. All the smurfs worked together to help their small village grow, each in their own different and unique way; Handy Smurf was the village builder as he had a knack for making inventions, and Farmer Smurf was the village farmer and took care of the crops and plants. However, out of all these Smurfs, one felt truly left out and unnoticeable because, unlike the other smurfs, he is hardly treated with respect from his peers or even talked to! His only adequate company is the village grouch, Grouchy Smurf, and this lonely snuff was geussing this is because of his own somewhat hostile personality or his choice of clothing; A black pointy hat and black pants (sometimes accompanied by a pair of black, no-finger gloves when he's cold) but he never tries to upset the others, he's just not the 'happy go-lucky' type. People like the village annoyance, Brainy Smurf, more than him. Now, the name of the hostile smurf was Dull Smurf, mainly based upon his dull outlook on situations, and his somewhat 'dull' attitude towards others.

Dull carefully trudged round the corner of the pathway slowly; He was in the huge forest because Papa Smurf, the leader of the village, asked him and some others to go collect some herbs for his healing potion. Papa wanted Dull, Brainy, Grouchy, Gutsy, Hefty, Tuffy, Party-Planner and Winner Smurf to go collect all of the seperate ingredients, Dull was in the very front trying to ignore the others while also slightly trying to ditch them, even if he wants some attention, he's not that desperate. Dull' s opinions on people weren't very accepting, so being stuck with the people he doesn't like, (minus Grouchy of course) would end in a total disaster; Brainy was annoying, Gutsy was outgoing, Hefty was more brawn than brain, Tuffy was a complete wannabe of Hefty, Party-Planner was over-excited and Winner was constantly gloating about everything!

"GET OFF, HEFTY!" Party-Planner yelled angrily, trying to scribble down some ideas about a new party plan.

"Papa Smurf always says that a-" Brainy said obnoxiously before being rudely interrupted.

"Smurf up, Brainy, Papa isn't here and we're just fighting!" Tuffy declared, as he tackled Grouchy to the ground.

"Eugh! Get smurfed Tuffy!" Grouchy murmured, angrily

Angrily, Dull had the slight urge to turn round and clobber one or two of them straight in the face as hard as he could, just happened when Winner piped into their conversation.

"Why fight when we all know I'll win?" Winner asked smugly, as he strolled proudly into the middle of the fight, holding his huge medals up from his neck.

"Oy, Laddie, ya better start putting your smurf where your mouth is!" Gutsy retorted, smirking

"Pfft, Easy, who first? Hefty or the weak one?" Winner asked, with a huge stuck-up grin, as he pointed towards Dull, who had been trying to ignore them as hard as he could.

Dull had about enough of it when he quickly turned round, shot Winner a hostile glare and impatiently punched Winner directly in the nose, Winner was taken back by surprise and was launched backwards into Tuffy, who had been stricken with disbelief as Winner struck him with a mighty force. Dull took a mental note that "_hostility would not get him more friends!" _Gutsy just smirked and, with a grin, sarcastically stated:

"WOW! It was so smurfy, even you laddie were blown away!"

"Oh, Ha-Ha..." was Winner's only response

Dull, surprisingly, felt someone pat him on the back gently, and turned his head to an embarrassed Grouchy, who wasn't so keen on comforting other smurfs, and as much as it pleased Dull to watch some smurf get embarrassed, he shot Grouchy a content smile and turned round, although he wishes he took back the action of gratitude. For the next 10 minutes or so, They walked slowly and picked up the ingredients while the others continued to wrestle around, Dull didn't really care for any trouble they got themselves into back there untill he suddenly heard some smurf yell-

"RUN! GARGAMEL!"

The yell was incredibly faint and sounded far away, Dull put little thought into finding out where, he already knew where it was coming from, and so did the rest as they turned quickly round and dashed to the small, usually peaceful village and saw that something terrible happened to it...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
